


Ryan's Girl

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: The boys all talk about you on the newest Let’s Play.Tumblr Anon said: Ryan x Reader; Reader is brought up on The Patch ((except I changed it to a Let's Play because at the time I didn't watch the Patch. Oops))





	

“So, Ryan,” Geoff’s voice began through your laptop speakers. Even though you were dating Ryan Haywood, you still liked to watch their videos. “I’ve noticed you’ve been distinctly happier these past few weeks.”

“I’ve noticed it too. It’s a little creepy.” Michael chimed in. You smiled secretly to yourself. If his work friends (which he still hasn’t allowed you to meet) noticed a difference in him since you started dating a few weeks ago, then he really must be happy with you.

“I bet he’s getting laid.” Gavin stated bluntly, causing the rest of the Achievement Hunters to laugh, and even you to giggle slightly. The Brit wasn’t wrong in the sense that he was with somebody, but you hadn’t had sex with him yet. You had both agreed when you first started dating that you would take it slow.

After the laughter subsided a little bit, Ryan jumped to his own defense. “Okay, first of all, even if I had slept with her, I wouldn’t confirm that in a video, and second –“

“Oh, so there’s a her?” Jack prompted. You smiled lightly. It was kind of cute, the way they were teasing him. You could only imagine the flustered look on his face.

“I – look, you guys – ugh. Fine. Her name’s Y/N, and we’ve been dating for a month now, happy?” Ryan snapped, but he didn’t seem angry at all. Your heart jumped a little in your chest at the idea that he was talking about you in a video that thousands of people watched daily. It was a little sweet, but also a little disconcerting. You were glad he didn’t mention your last name, otherwise fans might find you online, and, well…

“Oooooooh!” The AH boys all catcalled, and you blushed a little in spite of yourself.

“Tell us about her!” Geoff commanded. “What does she look like? How’d you meet? Why haven’t we met her?”

“Okay, calm down, papa Geoff.” Michael joked, and you turned up the volume a little bit louder on your laptop, eager and a little bit scared to hear what Ryan had to say about you.

“Right. Y/N. Well, she’s… she’s beautiful.” Your breathing hitched at Ryan’s soft words. “I met her – well, I bumped into her actually, literally bumped into her – and it turns out she’s a fan, and I ended up staying and talking to her for a while, right there in the middle of the sidewalk, and I gave her my number. We started dating a week after that.”

“That’s bloody adorable.” Gavin cooed, and you silently agreed, running over the events that led to him eventually asking you to dinner with a grin.

“I want to meet her.” Geoff stated, and at the same time, in the game, cocked a gun and shot a nearby prostitute, causing you to flinch. Geoff was sort of like the father of Achievement Hunter even though he was only a little older than Ryan himself, and meeting him was like meeting the parents. You suddenly realized why he probably didn’t want to bring you into the office.

“No, you guys are not meeting her. Not yet, anyway.” Ryan said firmly, and you mentally pictured him crossing his arms over his chest and standing tall, daring anybody to challenge what he says.

The AH guys booed him, but Ryan remained adamant. “No. You guys are way too much for her all at once. I don’t want to scare her away, I really like her.”

Eventually, the conversation veered away from you and into more meaningless chatter, and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding once the video ended. You smiled, pulling out your phone and shooting a quick text to Ryan before turning your phone off and going to sleep.

You’re not going to scare me away, Rye. I really like you too.


End file.
